


Those Three Words {revised version}

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [37]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Twitter, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Season/Series 02, Revised Version, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words {revised version}

**Author's Note:**

> A revised and extended version of my summer mini challenge fic Those Three Words because I wasn't entirely pleased with the way the original version turned out.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

He didn’t like making the first move. He didn’t like asking Howard Stark for help either. Tonight he had done both.

Howard glanced across the cockpit at Jack who looked like he was about to go on a mission in enemy territory and it piqued his curiosity as to why the agent had contacted him in the first place and what was so important that he had to get to Los Angeles before sunrise.

“What’s going on pal?” Howard asked.

Jack’s reply “Need to see someone.” was curt, cutting Howard off from any more questioning that he might have had.

Even without an answer from his companion, Howard knew exactly who the someone was that Jack needed to see. He couldn’t help the small smile that started when the radio crackled to life, interrupting his train of thought.

_“Mr Stark you are cleared for landing.” the air traffic controller announced._

_“Roger, over and out.”_

Jack let out a low laugh at the irony of the communiqué as Howard began to prepare the plane for it’s final descent.

“Can’t just land anywhere.” Howard stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s not that Stark, it’s that you actually got permission to do something rather than just doing it.”

Howard was about reply when the plane’s wheel made contact with the asphalt of the runway at his private airfield. “You know where you’re going? Need a ride?”

Jack nodded to accept the offer.

*

The car came to a halt outside the well maintained property. “This is it,” Howard said, gesturing towards the structure. “Let Jarvis know when you want to go back to New York.”

Jack remained silent for a moment while he lightly combed his hair back into place. Replacing the comb in his pocket, he got out of the vehicle, closing the door and quickly making his way up the front steps.

He hesitated for a beat, thinking back to the time that Peggy had punched him in the alleyway behind The Automat, quickly snapping out of his thoughts, he pushed the doorbell, taking a small step back.

A few minutes later Peggy opened the door surprised to see him standing there. He looked a little dishevelled with the top three buttons of his shirt open, jacket draped across his arm and more facial hair than the last time she saw him but he was still the same man she had to leave behind several months ago.

“Jack!” she squealed in delight going onto the stoop to hug him. “What are you doing here?” she pulled back a little to take another look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Jack returned the easy gesture of affection, innocently quipping, “Easy Marge.”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at the name he used, even though it used to rile her.

“I’m here to see you,” he stated as though it wasn't the only reason for his impromptu late night cross country trip. “I didn’t tell you I was coming because it wanted it to be a surprise.” Noticing that she had started to shiver a little, he ushered them inside, closing the door after them.

She took him into the drawing room, directing him to an oversized sofa while she busied herself with fixing them both a glass of bourbon. “Well, Jackass,” she teased. “It certainly is a surprise. How long has it been anyway?”

Taking a minute to reel off the exact time that had passed he said, “Four months, two weeks and nine days.” He watched as she walked back to where he was sitting, paying attention to how carefully she carried their drinks, and the way her robe had started to gape a little where the belt was beginning to open revealing her nightdress.

Sitting beside him, she handed his drink to him before taking a sip of her own. “Not bad considering your first attempt at maths was way off,” Peggy said, laughing at the sentiment of the banter in the locker rooms before the mission in Russia.

They remained silent long after they had finished their drinks, neither wanting to utter those three words: _I missed you_ or talk much about any topic. It was these moments that he missed more than the banter and antagonism, not that he was going to admit that to her.

Jack moved to place his empty glass on the floor causing him to smile at Peggy as she started to stir from her half asleep state. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to hide how tired he really was after a six hour flight and staying up until sunrise. Some of the things that he hadn’t done in a while.

“There’s eight bedrooms, they’re all made up” Peggy said, “Get some rest.”

“I’ve got to see Sousa,” he mentioned casually while Peggy was showing him the choice of rooms.

“He deserves this promotion,” Peggy said while trying to mask the slight bitterness she felt at getting passed over for yet another opportunity.

“You should be chief Marge, if it wasn’t for you working with Howard and Jarvis we would have never got as far as we did with Leviathan.”

Peggy lowered her head to hide the flush spreading across her cheeks, Jack lifted her head up and smiled. “It wasn’t just me Jack, it was a team effort.”

Eventually deciding to take the room adjacent to Peggy’s he said, “But you did most of the work and I know that it’s the same out here with whatever it is you’re working on now.”

Peggy flashed him a soft smile, glancing at him for a moment before going their separate ways for a much needed slumber.

*

Peggy was still revelling in the fact that Jack was here and rather than going into her bedroom she waited outside his room until she heard him sigh as he sat on the bed.

Jack looked up, smirking as she opened the door ajar. “How's the bed?” she enquired before going in and taking a space beside him.

“Like a hug from Gam-Gam,” he answered with a hint of nostalgia.

Peggy lay on her side watching Jack as he undressed, purposely keeping his vest and shorts on. “The mattress is one of Howard's, an experimental design,” she casually spoke while waiting for him to finish getting ready.

“It won't eat me will it?” he asked, looking slightly panicked about the origins of the bed he was going to be using.

“I assure you that it is perfectly safe.” Peggy laughed. “It hasn't eaten me alive.”

Jack kept his expression neutral at the typically smart arsed comment, taking a moment to admire her before laying beside her. He lightly chuckled at the way her head felt against his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

“How's Angie?” she asked, feeling guilty because she hadn't had any free time to go back to New York to see her best friend enjoying a successful starring role on Broadway.

“She's doing good. Misses you.”

Peggy had seen the various front pages about her best friend and the mystery blonde. She took a moment to study him before speaking. “And what has she got you doing Jack?”

Jack took a little time before answering her question. He'd seen the same papers that she had as well as the photographers negatives so that the press didn't jump to conclusions about Angie’s private life. “She asked me to be her bodyguard, and also escort her to and from the theatre.”

“So you two aren't…” she started, “lovers?” pausing because his answer had given her more uncertainty than she expected.

“Not at all,” Jack easily answered, instantly realising that one of the early photos of his extra curricular activities with Angie must have looked somewhat sordid rather than innocent and professional.

Peggy gave him a soft, reassuring smile telling him that she knew that he hadn't moved on to her best friend while she was working at the opposite side of the country.

*

During the night Jack had shifted his body closer to Peggy, only to heave her slightly raised her head from her makeshift pillow. She quickly adjusted her own position before settling once more.

“Had Sousa made any plans?” Jack quietly asked, hoping for a good night out.

“Oh to celebrate the promotion?” Peggy overstated, noticing the quizzical look that he was giving her. “We're, that is Howard, Jarvis and I, have arranged for a private get together here in two days time.” She paused for a beat. “When are you going back?”

“Haven't decided,” Jack answered honestly.

“That's good,” Peggy said, quietly enjoying the fact that he was going to be around for a while.

Jack was pleased at the silent acknowledgement that his unplanned, unexpected visit was having on her. All he had to figure out now was how to navigate his way around an unfamiliar city. 

*

The aroma of freshly brewed hot drinks and fried egg rolls woke Peggy as she tried to move out of Jack's embrace to get the much needed refreshments that Jarvis had obviously taken the time to prepare for them.

“It's too early sweetheart,” Jack teased as he felt Peggy's weight pressing down on him.

Peggy decided not to reply to the innuendo, “not for tea, darling, it's never too early for that.” she replied matching his tone.

“Please tell me there's coffee too.”

Peggy glanced at the tray on the night stand before answering, “looks like it,” she said before attempting to move off him and retrieve the tray their breakfast and drinks were on. a task made more difficult with the arm he draped across her, holding her close to him. “Fine let it all go cold,” she mockingly complained to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this is in the notes of the original version ([here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/214541.html)).


End file.
